A Knock On The Right Door
by Gangas Tron
Summary: What would you wish for if you could have anything? What would you live for if you could live forever? Where would you go? I wrote this story for an English project, and worked REALLY hard on it, thought it would be fun to post on FanFic! Hope you like it


When someone mentions a 'Dream Vacation' most people would think, you know, maybe to go somewhere hot, like Belize or tropical, like Brazil. But nope, not me, I would go to Athens.

The one place I would actually 'visit', the one and only Agora. Buy souvenirs like you wouldn't believe. Hercules action figures, and a Golden Fleece replica. Oh, well, I guess I would visit temples, too, like Hephaestus and Athena's.

But next, I anticipated as a true odyssey, climb Mount Olympus, and scale so high, that I tumble right into the gate of the gods' itself. I am at the city of clouds! There are legends speaking of a sacred knock and password you must know to enter, whoever executes it correctly will be granted anything of their desire. So, I knock * and say 'Open sesame.' Then, before my eyes, one click, and the golden faces dazzle me, and I say to myself in reassurance 'I'm in the land of gods.'

Still caught like a deer in the headlights by these inhumanely beautiful immortals, I, being the klutz I am, stumble over to them, almost tripping in such excitement, and start shaking their hands, and wanting their autographs, like a crazed, adoring fan.

The three gods that are the most popular of the twelve, Hades, notorious for running the underworld, Poseidon, ruler of all seas, and the great, most powerful god, who locked the titan up himself, Zeus, ruler of Olympus.

There's one thing I need to do before I start on my epic journey, still one craving I **must** satisfy…

'Hey Narcissus!' I shout. 'Yes?' He says in his Shakespeare-wanna-be voice. 'You're ugly!' I joke, but of course, he stalks off, enraged and annoyed, taking it seriously, and we all laugh childishly. I think I'll like it here, observing my surroundings.

The first place I travel to be Atlantis with Poseidon, as Zeus's brother, he, too, has a dry sense of humor as we make small talk before reaching our destination. When we arrive, he already knew what I wanted to explore the most. He hands me his most precious, treasured weapon, as if it was only a single penny and I smirk at the golden three-pronged spear, held by my fragile hands, the Trident. The shimmering finish of this projectile feels like it was molded for only my hands, I wondered how it works, right then I came across an 'On' button underneath the three pickets, I decided not to push it, just in case….But, as curiosity got the best of me, this is a once in a lifetime shot anyways, so, I press the button and shoot a small peach colored shell to bits and it floats underwater. As I find the 'Off' button, I hand the Trident back to Poseidon simultaneously. He has a crooked grin plastered across his face, which is too charming to be human, I just give him a high-5, and we press on to our next location in the lost city. When we made our way to our next target, there was a massive cage, and I knew then what and who it was for, the guardian of seas, The Kraken. Poseidon then made somewhat of a groaning yodel sound, maybe muffled from being underwater, following that noise you could hear another deep, vicious moan and unnerving pounding on the ground, and I tried to steady myself from the shaking. Then it appeared, a colossal, four legged dinosaur-like monster crept toward the front of the cage, walking like a human, but with a horrifying, Neanderthal slouch, with cracked and dry looking scales, this turquoise brute has spike fins lining straight down his spine. I grimace at its ugliness, now knowing that there were other reasons why it was locked up. I questioned myself about its age, wanting to know badly. I wave to it and say 'Let's go, **before** it gets mad.' Poseidon laughs, with a velvet voice, and we ride back to Olympus.

On our way back to Olympus, I was starting to have regrets about not unleashing The Kraken, but I guess I wasn't quite ready for Doomsday, In the end it was a wise decision.

When I got back to the gods they were all drinking nectar (Dionysus seemed to be intoxicated), and Zeus asked me politely what I would like to explore next, I decided visiting the dead with Hades could be….Amusing, but still unpleasant. Once we get to the River Styx, I become somewhat anxious about going to the underworld, especially once I spot not one but three pairs of glowering red eyes belonging to the immense three-headed guard dog of the underworld, Cerberus. I was only able to see a silhouette of this giant beast, but from books, I knew how gigantic it really was, and that's all I needed to know. Once we were in Hades domain, The Fates were already there, since they knew I would be coming. All I really wanted was for my future to be revealed. Hades seemed to be pleased that I was somewhat basking in his line of work, realizing it was very simple. He flashed me a spark consisting of too perfectly aligned teeth, and that confirmed my assumption. The confusing thing was that after I received a gleaming lightning bolt, and a flying horse from Zeus, The Fates went blind and respond from the hindrance saying gingerly 'We cannot see the future of immortals' But I was still perplexed, I was not an immortal. I was planning on interfering with destiny, but frankly, I'm not that creative. So, we returned to Olympus.

By the time we were back from the dead, Zeus was waiting to give me a gift of his own, I suddenly then remembered something else I wanted to do that I forgot in this jumble of exhilaration. I called for Hephaestus as innocently as I could, his size was frightening. When he replied with a 'Yes', obviously filled with curiosity, all I could come up with was' Uh…' because his bottomless, childlike, chocolaty eyes were burning through me. Once I was able to disconnect from his devouring stare, I asked shyly for him to wield me an initial engraved thunderbolt, I imagined it to be much like Zeus's. I knew Hephaestus was the right person to go to for this task, since he is the blacksmith of gods. I watched as he crafted a dull S-shaped weapon, slowly turning into speared edges. To me, I thought it would be easy for him, with those bulging muscles. Alas, on the final blow of electrifying power from his bronze hammer, there was a lightning flash of sky blue and he was already handing me this memoir, with an aura of radiance. There, in the middle of the bolt, was a carved BP in elegant calligraphy. I was speechless, and I'm sure he knew it was a compliment.

When I was finally back to Zeus and his fellow gods, he was not being discrete about his impatience. So, as quickly as I could, I asked him for a Pegasus, he agreed to, as long as I came up with an original name, this, I knew, would be a challenge. I thought and thought, even by the time Zeus had another flying horse accompanying him, I still had not come up with a name, then at long last, it came to me as I looked up at Zeus and saw Hermes beside him with his winged sandals, Talaria, yea, that'll do, I thought to myself.

As my journey was beginning to conclude, I realized there was one thing that would break this trance of disappointment and relieve me. 'Zeus, there's one final thing I ask of you' I said weakly, 'Anything you ask' he replied softly, up until now; I hadn't noticed the caress in his uplifting voice. 'Well, not that you haven't already been over accommodating, and let me in on the centuries of puzzles, but I would like to be immortal, yet, still live on Earth, I understand entirely of you don'**-**He cut me off, 'As you wish.' I was utterly shocked and compelled that he did not second guess what he was saying, but I was not going to disagree. 'Now?' I asked, not exactly sure how the process went, 'Yes' He said lightly chuckling at my unknowing.

After that moment, I hardly recall anything, all that I **do **remember, is realizing I was no longer hypnotized by this uncanningly friendly god, and that I was now shining like them, though not as bright, I stared at my hands, astounded, Poseidon knew what I was amazed at and said 'While on Earth, the glow is not as vibrant.' As I walked toward them, I only then became aware that, somehow, I was in a deep violet silk dress, with scarlet stripes going down from the one shoulder that held it up. I then looked at myself, and to my delight, was breath-taking, with the body of a super model and long, wavy, luscious blonde hair!

I was eternally grateful to all the gods, especially Zeus and his kind brothers. Now I truly **will** have eternity to repay the favor. As I headed down to the gate to climb back down to Earth, Hera, Zeus's, of course, gorgeous wife told me to wait, then I realized I'd forgotten about Talaria in the commotion. Hera said Talaria will **look** like a normal horse **on** Earth, but can still fly when there, and when in Olympus. She said I was welcome here forever, any day of the week, anytime, day or night, 24/7. When she was done saying her goodbyes, as with everyone else, I flew off, travelling down to Athens.

Still memorized by my unforgettable trek, which I knew it would be, I began to replay the adventures in my head, that's when it hit me, The Fates said they couldn't see an immortals' future, they meant I would become one! I snickered gently at my unobservant mental quarrel.

In my ecstatic state, I blissfully rode Talaria to Athens, smiling smugly to myself that I won't be puzzled by the vague comment for the rest of my perfect, imperishable forever.


End file.
